


Mother Knows Best

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Free Verse, Love Triangles, Multi, Older Characters, bc it's kinda Scor/Rose/Ast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because mothers ought to pick the brides.*Sequel to "Pleasant Façade."





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This is a sort of sequel to "Pleasant Façade." Originally for Morghen.

Father _warned_ me about her

No, not

**R o s e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(mother)

He said that she loves a

prim **& &**proper

home, does

anything **& &** _e_v_e_r_y_t_h_i_n_g_

to keep it that way

Grandmother says it

**·** makes her a *true*Malfoy* **·**

And here I thought my

sweet Rose-wine

was Malfoy material

* * *

_I_ was the one who found her

my Rose,

in a world of

**t–h–o–r–n–s**

When all I could hear

was a day of

taunts **& &**tremors **& &**

S·C·R·E·A·M·S

Rose-wine was there

to comfort me

She, my drug to **inebriate** me

enough to forget

the world

(the p.u.r.e.b.l.o.o.d. world)

[ **m y** w_o_r_l_d]

& when years passed by &

she was _still_ by my s_i_d_e

I knew she'd a.l.w.a.y.s. have to be in my

**L i F e**

* * *

Mother had little interest in her

so I wished **wished** w **i** s **h** e **d**

that I'd get the seal · of · approval

(I have it—the r~i~n~g)

however…

Mother _w_a_s_ interested

**& &** so was my redheaded witch

_Astoria_ had come to

l.E.a.R.n. Rose better than

anyone else had b_e_f_o_r_e

So now I |sit| here,

with Father's **warning** swimming in my head…

_Someone else is enjoying Rose-wine now_

& Grandmother Cissy's words couldn't hurt more:

Astoria Greengrass is a **T R U E** M **·** a **·** l **·** f **·** o **·** y

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh…dark. Since I wrote the first Astorrose, I wanted to do one from Scor's pov… Poor Scor.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* This is just a reminder that I've a big Astorrose project to finish… I just rly love them a lot. ;w;


End file.
